Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for sterilizing female mammals generally and female humans in particular.
In the methods of this invention, a composition comprising a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent and a contrast agent is delivered to the fallopian tube of the female mammal. The biocompatible polymer is selected to be soluble in the biocompatible solvent, but insoluble in the aqueous fluid of the fallopian tube. The biocompatible solvent is miscible or soluble in this aqueous fluid and, upon contact with this fluid, the biocompatible solvent quickly diffuses away whereupon the biocompatible polymer precipitates to form an occlusion in the fallopian tube which blocks the passage of eggs from the ovary.
A significant advantage of the methods of this invention is that the sterilization can be reversed merely by dissolving the biocompatible polymer forming the occlusion with the biocompatible solvent.